Dark Mousy
Dark Mousy (ダーク・マウジ Daku Mauji) is the deuteragonist of D.N.Angel. He is a famous phantom art thief and the alter ego of the protagonist, Daisuke Niwa. His main targets are artworks created by the Hikari family, though he will steal others at the request of the Niwa family. Ap﻿pearance Dark looks like a seventeen year old with long, violet hair, including bangs that cover a small portion of the center of his face. His eye are either purple or red, depending on the illustration. His clothing is designed by Emiko Niwa, who ensures each one is unique and practical. His shirts, trousers, shoes, and optional capes and gloves are always black, though they may have silver or white accents. If Daisuke transforms into him unwillingly, or unexpectedly, he dons Daisuke's school uniform. He also has black feathered wings, normally provided by his friend and pet With. In the anime Dark is usually seen wearing a high-collared black sleeveless shirt, with ivory stripes lining the zipper and the sleeves. His eyes are always purple. Personality Dark is an extremely skilled and confident thief; he enjoys heists almost as much as he enjoys taunting the police officers and Hikari that hunt him. He is playful and flirtatious, easily talking with girls wearing his own face or the face of his tamer, and making Daisuke as flustered and frustrated as possible for his own enjoyment. Flirting with women is fun for him and he is not embarrassed when tackled by them or kissing them. Dark is often impatient and very expressive, speaking loudly and bluntly or showing his emotions on his face. When enraged, he will mercilessly attack artworks who kidnap humans who "belong to him"Manga: Volume 13, Stage 3, Part 22Manga: Volume 10; Stage 3, Part 9. Artworks calling him "Kokuyoku" rather than "Dark" will also anger himManga: Volume 15, Stage 4, Part 9. Though Dark teases Daisuke for needing to be rescued often, he is genuinely worried when his tamer is in danger and secretly impressed when Daisuke displays his own thieving skillsVolume 7Manga: Volume 13, Stage 3, Part 21. Due to the nature of the Niwa curse, as long as Daisuke does not retreat into his own mind, Dark knows and experiences the teen's thoughts, feelings, and sensationsManga: Volume 6, The Second Hand of Time, Part 1''Manga: Volume 3, ''Stage 1, Part 7. However, Dark does not share his own feelings or memories so easily and thus hides parts of his true nature from his other halfManga: Volume 10, Stage 3, Part 8. Dark is opportunistic enough to prey on his tamers' insecurities and offer to become one with them. He does not hesitate to attempt to seize full control of Daisuke's body when the boy is distressed after they both kiss Riku. However, he also knows how to comfort his tamer and return him to his sensesManga: Volume 3, Stage 1, Chapter 8: Warning about Wings. As time passes, Dark sacrifices more of his chances for winning both his lover and Daisuke's body in order to protect themManga: Volume 6, Stage 2, Part 9''Manga: Volume 8, ''The Second Hand of Time, Part 10. He vehemently rejects living as an "infection" like Krad.Manga: Volume 6, Stage 2, Part 10''Manga: Volume 8, ''The Second Hand of Time, Part 9 Though Dark does not acknowledge it, other characters believe that Dark's heart is changing, becoming more open to both the possibilities of being loved by Risa and of living in coexistence with the NiwasManga: Volume 11, Stage 3, Part 15''Manga: Volume 12, ''Stage 3, Part 18. He sometimes becomes frustrated with Daisuke's inability to "make a move" with Riku and encourages his tamer to act more like a boyfriend even as he thwarts these very attemptsManga: Volume 10, Stage 3, Part 5. Dark speaks informally with everyone, including his loves and "elders", and never uses honorifics except mockingly. In the anime, Dark is more silent, rarely talking to Daisuke internally except to warn him of dangers or tease the boy. For example, he once leaves his partner a written note laying out the terms of a bet'Anime': Episode 2, Rekindled Feelings. Despite his seductive side, he can show coldness toward women (like suggesting to a mourning girl that she kills herself). He will also let Daisuke solve problems on his own without much guidance. Later on, he becomes more interested in helping Daisuke understand his own feelings towards Riku while at the same time Dark realizes he had been using Risa as a replacement for his true lover, Rika Harada. He never apologizes for any of his actions, but is still capable of showing compassion for others, such as: giving Adonis another day with his lover, giving Menou another day to wait for Daiki, cheering up Emiko on her birthday, pulling Satoshi out of the ocean after a battle with Krad, and worrying for Daiki when his back is injured. History In the manga Past Dark was created centuries prior to the events in the manga by the artist Hikari. He was intended to be a large painting called The Black Wings, but Hikari's ritual for injecting life into the artwork was interrupted by the phantom thief Niwa, who used the alias "Dark" at the timeManga: Volume 13, Stage 3, Part 20''Manga: Volume 16, ''Stage 4, Part 15. As a result, half of Black Wings attached itself to the Niwa genes in the form of Dark's curse. He has been hunted by the descendants of Hikari, who inherited his separated other half and arch nemesis, Krad. Though he and Krad "call out" to each other as halves of the same artwork, Krad cannot transform through Hikari females; this does not prevent the females from hunting Dark. Over the centuries, the main branch of the Niwa family cooperated with Dark to steal Hikari artworks. Dark consciously mitigated the effects of his unintentional curse to ensure neither he nor his hosts suffered unnecessarily: he continued to make it difficult for the Niwas to fulfill their love (and pass on their cursed genes), but he only transformed their bodies through powerful feelings of love, which greatly reduced the pain and physical strain. Ninety-nine years prior to the present setting, the Niwas acquired a demon rabbit named With, whom Dark uses as his wings rather than generating his own. Daiki Niwa was his 18th tamer, and Dark considers him to be very skilledManga: Volume 10, Stage 3, Part 6. Before his 40-year disappearance, Dark casually suggested that Daiki "become one" with him. However, their lover had chosen Daiki over Dark at the time, so Dark smiled sadly and was not heard within Daiki againManga: Volume 15, Stage 4, Part 12. When Emiko Niwa was a small child, she cried out to Dark to let her become a phantom thief. He heard her but could do nothingManga: Volume 4, . Daisuke's First Heists On November 11th, the day that Daisuke Niwa turns 14 years old, Dark emerges. He does not take control of Daisuke's transformed body until the boy is nearly captured by Satoshi Hiwatari during a heist for the Saint Tears. He praises Daisuke for making it so far on his own and uses With as a distraction to escape with his first stolen artwork in 40 years. In the anime Forty years before the main events, with Daiki Niwa as his host, Dark starts sealing the dangerous Adonis of the Promise Garden statue. However, the statue is swept away by the ocean before the ritual’s completion'Anime': Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden. Dark also falls in love with Rika Harada but doesn’t continue the relationship as his fate lies elsewhere'Anime': Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine. Return Unlock After his first heist with Daisuke, he almost transforms back into the boy after seeing Risa. The process forces him to land on the Harada terrace, where Riku stands. Before she can alert anyone, he kisses her to keep her silent'Anime': Episode 1, Dark Revived. The next day, as a golden bird artwork is causing different accidents in town, Dark is sent to the Central Church with a map and an enchanted feather which can be used to stun the artwork for enough time to bring it to the Niwa household. Before leaving, he expresses his will to stay in control all the time and comes up with a challenge. The thief writes a letter for Daisuke in which he dares him to escape from the heist place using only his own skills: if the boy gets caught, Dark will be allowed to do whatever he wants. After infiltrating the church and stealing the bird relief by replacing the original with a projection, the thief changes back into Daisuke; the challenge begins. Despite Daisuke successfully evading capture, Dark takes control to talk to Risa and jokingly asks her out on a date. The golden bird activates again and attacks Dark, who seals it, under the young lady’s admiring eyes. When she gets his attention again, he remembers the woman he truly loves and reverts to Daisuke. The following day, a unicorn painting causes multiple girls to disappear around town. Despite wanting to handle the heist by himself, Daisuke must transform into Dark to enter the painting. The painting’s owner appears in the room soon after, ordering Dark to steal the painting. Dark, wielding the black feather, activates its magic with a German spell and enters the painting. He tries to shake Risa awake, but she tells him not to interfere, having already entered into Misaki’s feelings. Misaki tells the unicorn to remove Dark, however the sight of the thief in pain frees Risa from the spell. Dark summons With with his feather, trapping the unicorn in a portal and freeing the children. Dark grabs her hand when Risa hesitates to leave Misaki and reassures her that the latter will no longer be lonely. Back in the castle, Dark smugly flies away with Risa in his arms after Riku accuses the thief of being a pervert. Dark brings her to a cliff of wind turbines above the city and tries to kiss her. However, he is stopped by Daisuke’s distress and submits to the boy’s wishes this time'Anime': Episode 3, Whisper of the Unicorn. One following morning, Daisuke is awaken by a dream where Risa suddenly turns into Satoshi Hiwatari. Dark teases him and suggests an attraction for his male classmate, earning vehement outcries. Later that day, as Daisuke and Satoshi Hiwatari are trapped in a cold room, Dark feels Krad awakening in the other boy’s body. Krad appears before them and Dark tells Daisuke how Satoshi bears a similar curse to theirs. A fight between the two angels ensues and Dark does his best to not rely on magic for the sake of his host. Dark and Krad’s equal forces cancel each other in a final blast and they both change back'Anime': Episode 4, ''Between Light and Darkness''. Right before Emiko’s birthday, Dark notices Daisuke’s artistic skills and compliments him. He also comes up with a present idea. Daisuke and him send a mysterious warning letter announcing the phantom thief will steal the heart of the “world's number one lady”. The following day, Daisuke transforms into Dark to commence the “heist.” The thief catches Emiko, who fell from the roof while trying to stop the sender of the warning letter, whom she believed to be an impersonator. He carries her to safety and reveals the heist wasn’t fake, wishes her a happy birthday in both her sons’ names and gives her Daisuke’s present'Anime': Episode 6, St. White Memories. A Series of Heists Unlock One day in town, Dark recognizes the Adonis of the Promise Garden statue he had attempted to seal 40 years ago. Aware of its danger, the thief is worried when he sees it has found a new prey in Ayaka Hatori, a young girl from Daisuke’s school. Unfortunately, Daisuke isn’t carrying the picture of Risa with him and can’t transform immediately. Dark tells him to warn Daiki as soon as possible. At 6pm, Dark flies over town to find the couple again. When he finally spots them by the harbour, it’s too late to stop the Adonis from kissing Ayaka; however, the artwork doesn’t steal the girl’s soul as expected. Dark later confronts the Adonis, who explains he would rather get sealed than live without his lover. Dark is ready to seal it, but the Adonis asks for a delay, as he wants to be sealed in what remains of the Promise Garden in front of the woman he loves. The following evening, Dark meets with the Adonis and Ayaka to dispose of the artwork for good. No seal is required as, deprived of his energy, the statue fades into the air. Dark makes sure Ayaka watches it disappear until the very end. When the young woman cries, he suggests she jumps off the cliff, and compliments her when she affirms her desire to live. The 8th episode, which is dedicated to the Agate Links’ story, follows the manga closely, except for a few details. A few days after the Agate Links necklace is given to the Lagalith Art Museum, Daiki, in Dark’s name, announces the thief will steal it. The following evening, Dark knocks all the guards out and sneaks in the museum effortlessly. However, a young girl is waiting next to the artwork’s stand and asks Dark to leave her the necklace one more day. Dark seductively agrees, much to Daisuke’s embarrassment. The following evening, as promised, Dark comes back to the museum to steal the Agate Links. However, Takeshi Saehara is ready to protect the girl and fights him with a baseball bat. In front of his stubbornness, Dark has to use a feather to disarm him. However, Takeshi manages to escape with the necklace before Dark can get it. The boy accidentally falls from the roof and Dark sends With to cushion his fall. The thief then uses a feather to steal the necklace'Anime': Episode 8, Menou's Warning Letter. On Ehrlich von Vandembagu’s funeral, the deceased man’s magic violin awakens and brings Daisuke 40 years in the past. As a consequence, Dark is left in control of the boy’s body in front of Risa Harada, who notices something is wrong but immediately leaves the room. The thief knows Daisuke must be brought back as soon as possible before he changes the past and asks for Daiki’s assistance to use magic and follow his host. Before leaving, he notices how peculiar it feels to use magic with his old host in separate bodies. Dark arrives right as Daisuke is losing his fight against the cursed violin in his attempt to protect a young and knocked out Daiki. Dark intervenes to protect his weak host and fights the instrument. Both the violin and Vandembagu defeated, he takes Daisuke back to the present right before their allowed time is up'Anime': Episode 10, The Portrait of a Certain Musician. One evening, Dark announces he will steal the Horn of Neptune from an underwater temple near the coast. After making With transform into him and using him as a bait to distract the police force, he steals one of their scooters and turns their high tech devices against them to enter the temple. He dodges all the traps but his path meets Risa Harada’s, who entered the temple to see him. Delighted to meet the unimpressed thief, the girl follows him during the heist, suggesting she could become a phantom thief and be his partner, until she’s captured by the police. Dark faces Satoshi Hiwatari in front of the statue of Neptune and the boy proves himself a worthy opponent with more technological devices. That is, until the thief steals his remote. Dark destroys the statue and takes the Horn of Neptune, but the policeman switches to a magic set of hourglasses that paralyse him. As a last resort, Dark uses explosives he had placed earlier in a corridor and the temple is submerged by water. The thief swims back to the surface and calls With to fly home'Anime': Episode 11, The Temple of Neptune. The day before the Rutile of Grief heist, Daisuke’s father comes back home out of the blue after 12 years away from home and gives a Rutile replica to the boy. Dark tries to comfort his uncertain host, explaining this is how fathers are. Flying to the heist’s location the following day, the thief warns his host that he might have to use magic this time. Indeed, Dark noticed Satoshi Hiwatari has the real artwork, and as thief and police commander face each other in one of the police vans, Krad threatens to appear. Hiwatari tells the driver to start the engine and Krad takes advantages of the small environment to use the Rutile of Grief to enhance his powers and hurt Dark. Fortunately, the thief (ignorant of the fact Kosuke is the one enduring it for his sake) doesn’t feel any pain. Daisuke suddenly has a vision of his father explaining to him that the fake Rutile Dark is currently wearing has special abilities of its own, and the child misunderstands the information as the counterfeit absorbing the pain. Using the replica’s abilities, Dark fights back against Krad and knocks the van over with magic. The two curses fight above the ocean; Krad’s strength causes real difficulties to his opponent until Satoshi intervenes. Dark uses the occasion to destabilise Krad and steal the Rutile from him. Krad falls into the ocean and changes back into Satoshi. Since he isn’t a threat anymore, Dark rescues him. Back home, Dark sees Kosuke’s bruises and understands the man is the one who received Krad’s magic attacks through the Rutile replicas'Anime': Episode 12, Together With Rutile.... Dark has another occasion to use the Rutile replica when he must steal the Eternal Mark. Indeed, Krad overpowered his host and knocked Risa Harada and Takeshi Saehara unconscious on the heist’s location. However, the two curses’ magic awakens the sealing ore Satoshi Hiwatari had placed for Dark and the thief is sealed. Daisuke travels to the future with Towa’s help and destroys the black stone, bringing Dark back. The thief immediately gives energy to the dying artwork through a kiss, much to her delight. Amused by her excitable behaviour, he brings them back to the real world, where he erases Risa and Takeshi’s memories about the heist. Daisuke is also affected: the boy forgets part of what he saw of his own future'Anime': Episode 13, The Eternal Mark. Dark brings Towa home and turns back into Daisuke for the night. However, when he wakes up again, he’s in control of the body. The thief concludes the Rutile is disturbing their DNA and allows them to change without the picture of Risa they usually use. Dark kisses Towa the following morning to wake her up, and turns into Daisuke randomly again, but not without teasing him. The teasing increases as Daisuke is pursued by his new classmate Mio Hio all day. Trying to escape from the pushy girl, Daisuke accidentally enters the girls’ locker room where he sees Risa changing. The boy has just enough time to run away before Dark takes his place'Anime': Episode 14, A New Rival. Desire and Honesty Unlock In control of the body with Risa nearby, Dark immediately asks the girl on a date in town, despite Daisuke's protestations in his head. Risa and Dark spend part of the evening together, and this is an occasion for them to chat. When Dark tells the girl kisses are like greetings for him, she asks for one and he grants her wish. Summer break starts and the Niwa family takes advantage of Daisuke’s free time to increase the rhythm of heists'Anime': Episode 15, Barbecue Panic. One evening, Dark flies by the Harada residence, but doesn’t respond to Risa’s calls. He however can’t avoid her when she waits for him on location at his next heist. He doesn’t respond to her joy of seeing him, and the discussion is cut short when police helicopters appear. Dark knocks Risa unconscious with a feather and escapes, using the Rutile to blind police officers with a flash. Abandoning the Radiance of Days Past that he is supposed to steal, Dark brings Risa back to her house where he tells her the truth: he loved Rika Harada, Risa’s grandmother. He only saw Rika in Risa, but since the latter is expecting more from him, he won’t see her again. Dark flies away and refuses to answer Daisuke’s questions, retorting that Daisuke should admit his own feelings first. He then changes back and lets the boy fall on the ground'Anime': Episode 16, I Found her. When Riku and Daisuke confess their feeling toward each other, Dark, who had been aware of his host’s feelings for a while, tells him he won’t come out this time and lets them enjoy their romantic evening'Anime': Episode 18, The Two Under the Shooting Stars. The Second Hand of Time Unlock Dark grows more silent in Daisuke’s head and doesn’t tease the boy as much. The thief however one day notices Daisuke is painting a snowy landscape he knows well, as this is where Rika and him parted. He wonders out loud whether his host has access to his memories. A following day, the thief also worries upon seeing Daiki in pain when the older man’s back is strained'Anime': Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine. As Daisuke’s class starts rehearsing for their Ice and Snow play, with the boy playing the heroine’s part, Kosuke tells his son about the story of Freedert, a villager, and Elliot, son of the local duke, who protected each other from death and were ultimately granted eternal life. Dark, unimpressed, comments on how unnaturally positive the story sounds, but his host doesn’t understand what he means'Anime': Episode 20, Because I Wanted to See You. A few days later, Daisuke rises out of bed despite a cold and walks to Fountain Park in the middle of the night. Seeing a wall magically open to let him in, Dark starts worrying and calls out, but his hypnotised host won’t answer. The inside of the fountain reveals a huge passage leading to an underground chapel, where a girl magically appears. As crystals burst from the floor, Daisuke enters the biggest, central one and Dark is rejected. The thief can only stare as his host is absorbed by the stone. Satoshi Hiwatari joins him and reveals the girl and crystal are an artwork called the Second Hand of Time that was supposed to be sealed. Dark tells him what happened to Daisuke, and leaves. He heads back home, where he explains the night’s events to the family: Daisuke was taken by a woman called Freedert. The family quickly links that name to the play their son practices at school, and understands someone must be pulling strings. The thief is intrigued as to why a supposedly sealed artwork awoke, and Kosuke quickly guesses Daisuke’s snow painting resonated with the artwork and freed it. Dark decides to solve the next problem himself: he will retrieve said painting from the Harada household. That improvised heist would have gone smoothly if the painting’s caretaker, Riku herself, hadn’t woken up right as Dark had his hands on the painting. She immediately fights the thief to keep the artwork, joined by Risa, and the painting awakens, taking the three of them into its world'Anime': Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling. Inside, Riku struggles against Dark, who holds onto both twins. The artworks cancels the thief’s wings, which disappear, and the girl falls. Dark catches her. Back on steady ground, they start arguing, but Risa interrupts them, wondering where they fell. Risa suddenly notices Dark hurt his wrist when falling. She uses her neck ribbon to patch his wound, insisting that he shouldn’t misunderstand this simple act of kindness. Another of Riku and Dark’s arguments is interrupted as guards magically appear from the snow. The thief immediately surrenders and the handcuffed group is brought to what seems to be the main castle. In jail, Risa fails to calm Riku, who’s upset by Dark’s weak behaviour, but the thief explains it was the fastest way to arrive, and reveals his freed arms. He tells them he is close to this world’s nature, but still needs to free Daisuke to send them back, and disappears. Dark finds his hypnotised host painting under the Second Hand of Time’s influence. As the boy doesn’t recognise him, he snaps: how could Daisuke forget his other half? The world’s weakening magic allows the boy to awaken. Dark explains what happened and that they have to seal the artwork. Together, they rush to the girls’ rescue. The thief gets rid of guards while Daisuke unlocks the door and frees the twins. He draws an imitation of Riku’s room on the floor to connect this world to theirs. However, he decides to stay behind, so Dark promises he’ll come back for him. Dark puts the two sleeping girls in their beds and silently stares at Risa, then at the ribbon she gave him'Anime': Episode 22, Ice and Snow. He comes back home with the painting in the morning and tells a worried Emiko he can’t reach Daisuke anymore. Indeed, the painting has magically turned black and started corrupting his arm. He forbids Towa from touching it, as she wouldn’t recover. Kosuke finds an older version of Freedert’s tale, whose original title was Ice and Dark. Its grim ending and details about the Second Hand of Time had been rewritten during the Cultural Revolution, but Dark is even more annoyed by the original version and ready to take action. The sword from the story and key to Daisuke’s freedom, the Wedge of Time, is later located thanks to Towa’s power. Despite it being an obvious trap from their enemies, Dark takes the challenge and flies to its location, a tower outside of town'Anime': Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time. There, Hiwatari suggests an alliance… before turning into Krad. Dark rushes towards him, but his opponent grabs the sword and attacks. The injured thief falls through a window and Krad impales him against the ground with his weapon. Pleased to see him in pain, the latter insists on the fact that, in Daisuke’s absence, this body is now his. Infuriated, and despite the Rutile not responding, Dark punches him back. As they are facing each other again, Risa runs in their direction, and Krad traps her with his magic. Riku intervenes and the curse turns against her. Gathering his strength, Dark catches her before the sword hits her and flies away. The thief, hidden amongst trees, rests next to an unconscious Riku. Both With and Satoshi join, one with the corrupted painting, the other with the intention to temporarily fix it and allow Dark to enter it. The thief is pleasantly surprised the commander is ready to help Daisuke, and tells him that the latter also defies his bloodline by creating art himself. Dark dives into the painting’s world and, after searching in the snow field, finds Daisuke and forcefully pulls him out. On their way, they see the Wedge of Time, hosting Elliot, finally falling to Freedert. The devastated boy walks back to town and sits on top of the fountain. The thief comforts him, and, when it starts snowing, he is certain this is Freedert’s last present for the one who helped her'Anime': Episode 24, Snow Falls in The Heart. The Black Wings Unlock During winter break, Christmas is getting closer, but Daisuke hasn’t called Riku for fear of bothering her and even questions his own worth after the events regarding Freedert. Dark reminds his worried host that he won’t always be here to help him. Suddenly, the multiple artworks in the basement of the Niwa house react, their spirits gathering in a black mass to escape. Kosuke says the family will soon have to make a decision. Indeed, the Black Wings are about to be activated. The man reveals the truth about Dark’s nature and Satoshi’s original family, the Hikari, to his son. Daisuke, as Dark, is the only one who can counter the Black Wings. Kosuke suddenly collapses, and Dark finally tells Daisuke the truth: the man has been enduring pain in their place through his Rutile all this time. Determined to now endure his own pain and help his partner, Daisuke rides his bike to town amongst evacuating citizens.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings However, Daisuke meets Riku on his way and walks around in town with her, until a sudden earthquake makes the ground under their feet crumble. The boy grows wings to rescue her, and Dark replaces him, telling Riku the truth: he is Daisuke. He brings her to a safe place, and Risa joins. When the latter thanks him for loving Rika, he compliments her growth, and departs again. Dark finally reaches the Central Art Museum and defends himself against Krad, waiting for the opportunity to seal both of them. At the right time, the thief brings Krad to the Black Wings to end their fight, but Daisuke is accidentally brought along as well. Krad now can use Dark to activate the Black Wings but is stopped by Satoshi, allowing his enemy to attack again. Daisuke, who senses Dark is about to disappear, promises he will never forget him, and the thief sheds a tear before sealing himself with Krad.Anime: Episode 26, ''Eternal Dark'' Relationships Daisuke Niwa: Though he and Daisuke often argue over missions and Risa and Riku, it's apparent that Dark cares for his host, taking care not to harm him by using too much of his magic, and protecting him when possible. Riku Harada: Dark falls in love with Riku Harada, who is his initial Sacred Maiden. In the anime, Dark calls Riku boring and doesn't pay her attention. He however later concedes that she can be cute when she’s asleep. Risa Harada: Dark is pursued by Risa, who fell for him when she first saw him on the news'Manga': Volume 1, Chapter 1: Warning of Trouble (and Romance). While he does not seem to reciprocate her feelings'Manga': Volume 2, Chapter 6: Warning of a Big Gamble (and a Skyscraper), he is moved by how dedicated she is towards himManga: Volume 9; Stage 3, Part 1'Manga': Volume 9; Stage 3, Part 3 and even kisses her. Realising how serious her feelings are, he asks her on a date to Azumano Joyland... where he clearly rejects her for her sake. However, during the date, Risa is kidnapped by ArgentineManga: Volume 11; Stage 3, Part 12, and Dark rescues her, angry his date was stolen from him. He later dances with her at the school's dance party, reaffirming that he only thinks of her'Manga': Volume 15; Stage 4, Part 11. In the anime, despite having no feelings for her, Dark tries to kiss Risa and is only stopped by Daisuke. He finally manages to bring her to a date and kiss her. He however later informs the girl that he has no feelings for her and she only reminds him of her late grandmother. He later seems happy for her that she stops pursuing him. Krad: Satoshi Hiwatari: Daiki Niwa: Emiko Niwa: Rika Harada: With: Dark uses With as his wings. Trivia *Dark placed 2nd in the first DNAngel character popularity contest.Manga: Volume 3, Character Popularity Contest Results! *At Chapter 49 of the manga, Dark broke the fourth wall by saying "If I'd woken up just one panel later I woulda...!" *Both Riku Harada and Risa Harada had their first kiss with Dark. Quotes *"You don't have to like someone forever just because you like them at first!" *"I may be a pervert, but I would never stoop so low as to steal a lady!" *"If you woulda just called my wings out in the first place we wouldn't be in this sticky, not to mention lame, complete and utter failure of a situation." *"She's pretty cute when she's sleeping." * "I am you." (To Daisuke.) *"It's more like eternally stuck in the mud." * "I told you, didn't I? That 'I am you.' ." (To Daisuke.) *"you look like an angel but you think like a devil"'' :dnangel,eng epsd4.'' *"Violence is not my style." (Episode 12, anime.) Gallery Dark wings feather necklace.jpg Dark and daisuke 1.jpg Daidark 07.jpg Daisuke and Satoshi with artworks.jpg Dark anime box cover art.jpg Dark Mousy anime opening.jpg Dark Mousy with moon anime.jpg Dark Riku and Risa magazine anime.jpg Daisuke and Riku magazine anime.jpg Magazine pages group anime.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Niwa family Category:Artwork